Just the Introduction
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: KENLOS ONE-SHOT! Carlos thinks that his dates with Kendall didn't go well, but Kendall has a totally different opinion about that. Will Carlos understand? Rated T.


Okay, I was daydreaming (again), and this story came to my mind! At the start it was going to be shorter, but I got new ideas and at the end were like 3000 words. So please enjoy this new one-shot!

* * *

"**Just the Introduction**", a Talo's 'Big Time Rush' story.

**Characters**: Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight.

**Pairings**: Kendall/Carlos.

**Warnings**: Male/Male interaction. Pre-Slash.

**Disclaimer**: 'Big Time Rush' is not mine, but it will be someday. You guys will see... Everybody will see! -Laughs Evilly-

**Beta-reader**: MinuteCloser2Failing. Thanks again!

* * *

Carlos PoV

I entered apartment 2J, slamming the door. My eyes couldn't stop dripping with tears; I screwed up everything once again. I didn't know if James, Logan, or Mrs. Knight had seen me come in; everything was blurry through my tear-filled eyes. But even if they did see me, nobody made a noise at my arrival. I ran down the hallway towards my room, closing the door carefully once inside, throwing myself on my bed and burying my face on the pillow, still crying. I knew that he followed me, and that he was going to be here at any moment. We'll talk, he'll apologize again, we'll kiss, and everything will be normal again, until I screw up everything on the next date. It will be like that for sure until Kendall finally feels sick and tired of my always-ruining-everything talent and break up with me for once and for all… No. That couldn't happen again: I can't continue like that.

_I can't keep going like this with Kendall_.

He deserves someone better: Someone with who he can have magical evenings with, memorable and unforgettable too, and not disasters like our last three dates. Even if it hurt me, I had to break up with Kendall. He would be able to find someone that can really make him happy, while I… Well, while I would search for somebody that could tolerate me as who I am. A kind of person that, to be honest, I didn't like much.

Between my sobs I heard the main door being closed, and later footsteps, which became louder with each one and stopped in front of my room's door. At the next moment I heard intense knocks at the door and later the voice of the person I loved more than everything in this world: Kendall Knight.

"Carlos," His voice sounded sad and worried, "Let me come in. Please? We have to talk."

"Not now, Kendall," I answered between my crying, "I want to be alone now. Leave it like that, please; there's no point in continuing our relationship."

"If you want to say me that you'll have to wait until you and I talk about before." He was mad now. "And we are doing it even I have to break the door down in order to," he threatened me. He was right: It was better than everything ended at once, I thought, so I removed my face from the pillow, dried with my arm the remaining tears of my face, breathed slowly in order to calm myself down, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"The door isn't locked," I murmured when I finally was able to say something, "Come in."

Kendall entered in total silence. His eyes were swollen and his face showed nothing but a deep worry. He sat next to me, putting his warm, left-hand on my shoulder. "Carlitos," he said me with tender, "It wasn't your fault; that could happen to anybody"

"It was my fault, Kendall," I answered sharply, "I'm the one who messes up everything. I always do."

"It's not like that… Well, it is, in some way," he admitted, kind of sad, "But you wouldn't give up just cause of that! You are Carlos Garcia: The most wonderful guy in the entire world. There's nothing you can't do!" he concluded, trying to cheer me up, without success, "And, don't forget that you are my boyfriend."

"For now. And you don't have to do this, Kendall," I said, feeling new tears drip from my eyes, "You're wrong; I'm not a wonderful guy. I'm just a dummy that ruins his own dates and can't do anything right."

"As your boyfriend and your friend, I will not allow you to talk about yourself like that, Carlos," he forced me to stare at his beautiful eyes, which seemed to shine with passion. "You are a wonderful person," he continued, "You never do anything wrong on purpose. You are always ready to help people, no matter who it is. You are gorgeous; the most beautiful boy I've ever met. How can you even believe that you are just a dummy when, actually, you are the most amazing guy that somebody can meet?," he started to sob, while warm tears slid down his now red cheeks, "I should be grateful to you for choosing me as your special guy," those love-filled words entered by my ears and made its way to the bottom of my heart, and shattered it in to a million pieces; I started to cry inconsolably, burying my head on Kendall's chest, while he tried to comfort me: giving me pats on my head and making 'shh' noises, while crying himself

"No, Kendall," I said, still crying, while Kendall stroked my hairs carefully, "I'm the one that should be grateful of being your boyfriend. In fact," I continued, "I don't even deserve your love. You need somebody better than me; someone you can have real dates without fear of everything going wrong. Somebody that can compliment you properly. So, if you want to break up with me," I removed my head from his chest and stared at him, seriously but still sad, "I will understand it. Just say it"

Kendall closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a long breath before start talking.

"Carlos," He didn't look sad, or serious; he was actually happy, "Can you remember our first date as a pair?"

"Yeah," I murmured, "You took me to the ice rink. Everything was awesome until we fell and you broke your arm," I concluded, saddened by having to remember that unfortunate accident, "You had to stay in the hospital for a week and Gustavo almost kill us"

"And our second date?" he continued.

"The dinner we had some time later on on the hotel's terrace? I got distracted and I ruined you favorite shirt, and got you burnt."

"What about the last one?"

"We couldn't even start it!" Why he was forcing me to remember our screwed up dates? I couldn't understand it, "I wanted to make it up to you for our first two messed-up dates, so I decided to take you to the movies, but I forgot the money and had to make a totally embarrassing scene in order to get in, something that I couldn't do either," I said, a bit more calmed, but still with tear-dropping, "Three disasters in a row, Kendall. Why are you still trying?"

"Because I love you. And you love me too," he told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was, but it was enough? "I think it's enough."

"I know… But if all our dates failed," Kendall stared at me again, with a smile, "How we can make this work with all that against us?"

"Maybe you really are a dummy," he chuckled, "You still can't see it, Carlos?"

"See what?" I asked, confused; what Kendall was talking about? "I don't get it, Kendall. What am I suppose to see?"

He stood up and walked toward the wardrobe that he and I shared. "Did you remember the great time we had at the hospital, during my recovery?" He said, still searching for something among his clothes. "You never left the room, you were always with me. You even hid under my bed the first night in order to stay. You cried and begged to stay with me when the nurse discovered us, and you convinced her," he continued, laughing a bit after saying the last part. "Those days were a blast for me. Better than a simple date on the ice rink. A million times better, Carlos. For sure"

"I think you are right," I replied, smiling "I ended smelling like a skunk, but it was totally worth it."

_"Kendall," I said, grabbing a black marker that I had with me, "Can I write something on your cast, please? I really want to," I begged._

_He chuckled a bit before answering me, very seriously. "Why are you asking me that?" He stared at me, seeing my sadness and confusion, and chuckled again. "You didn't have to ask me for that! You're my boyfriend; of course you can!" I smiled goofily as I approached him slowly. "What do you want to write, by the way?"_

_"Something." I felt my cheeks blushing and Kendall exploded into laughs when he noticed it too. "Don't laugh!" I was very embarrassed and Kendall really wasn't helping the matter. "I just want to write something."_

_"Okay," he said, trying to calm himself. "Do it."_

_I opened the marker and carefully started to write over the white shell that covered Ken's arm. I could feel how his eyes stared at me with sparks, and even though it was cute, it was getting me nervous._

_"C-Could you s-stop staring at me?" I asked with difficulty; I was really nervous. "I need some privacy to write. Please, Kenny."_

_"Okay," he said quietly, "but don't call me 'Kenny' again, or I'll kill you." I nodded and continued writing, while he was looking towards the window. "Can I at least talk with you?"_

_"I finished," I said. "See first and talk later." He nodded and saw my writing:_

'Thanks for putting my safety  
before yours.  
I will always owe you  
for that.  
I love you, and I always will.

-Your Carlitos'

_"Aww, Carlos." Tears started to drop from his eyes. "It's the cutest thing I ever read." He stretched out his good arm, trying to give me a hug. I approached him and surrounded his neck with my hands, kissing him with passion. After staying in that position for a few moments, I wiped away the tears that were still coming down from his angel-like face and stroked his hair. "I love you," he said._

_"I love you too, Kendall," I replied, kissing his forehead._

"I asked the doctor if I could keep the cast part with your writing, and he said yes." He finally found what he was looking: a bag, which had the plaster square inside. I couldn't believe that Kendall had saved those words as a treasure. I felt new tears that wanted to go out, but I controlled myself. "And about our second date… Did you remember how it ended?"

"How I could forget it…" I smiled; I don't think I'll never forget my first time with Kendall, which... was also my first sexual experience...

_"Kendall!" I screamed; I just picked a piece of bread, and the soup flew towards Kendall- more specifically on his favorite shirt and pants. I wanted to die; I mean, one date wrong is okay, but two in a row? No. Way. "Kendall, did you get burn?" I asked, removing the dish from him._

_"No, Carlos," He smiled at me, trying to look calm, but I was sure that he only wanted to kill me. "I didn't get burn; it's just soup." He took a napkin and started to clean himself. I did the same after putting the dish back on the table. "I'm going to change at the apartment. Wait her-"_

_"No way," I said, looking him seriously. "I made this mess, and I'm going to clean it up. I'll go to the apartment and bring you some clothes, okay? If you go, the guys'll tease you to death!" I continued, pointing to the spot on his pants._

_"I don't care what people say about-"_

_"Kendall, please!" I was getting mad; didn't he see that I want to fix my mistakes? "I know that you don't care, but let me do this. Please," I repeated._

_"Okay," he replied, "but I'm going to wait for you inside. I don't want to get a cold by wearing these." He saw my worried face before continuing. "Don't worry, Carlitos," He kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Nobody comes here; everybody thinks that a ghost lives here. Don't you remember?"_

_"You're right." We both went in to the Palm Woods, since we were on the terrace. Once inside, I kissed Kendall tenderly. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."_

_"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he answered. I went down the stairs in jumps, trying to go as fast as possible to reach the second floor. I finally entered to the apartment and flew towards our room. I opened the wardrobe and picked out a new shirt and pair of pants. I saw one of his boxers and became confused… red; was he going to need one too? I wasn't sure, so I took it and put everything on a plastic bag that I found. Fortunately there was nobody home so I could do everything without being interrupted or interrogated by anybody. I closed the wardrobe and left the room, running towards the elevator and pressing the button desperately. The door finally opened; nobody inside. Perfect. I pressed the last floor button and started to go out. I was praying to no one calls the elevator until I were with Kendall, and God heard me. I ran at the moment that door opened and saw Kendall sitting next to the terrace's door._

_"Here I am, Ken!" I screamed with a smile. Kendall smiled me back and hugged me. "Thanks, Car," he said before catching my lips on a deep kiss._

_"Change your clothes quickly," I urged him once we broke the kiss. "I don't want to see you get sick."_

_"Okay, okay." He took off his shirt. I've never see his bare body since we got together, but when I saw… It was like dying and being received on the Heaven by the most gorgeous angel. He later removed his pants, and I was right; the soup wet his underwear too. I think I started to drool, among other various reactions.. some really, REALLY uncomfortable to me._

_"I-I… I brought you a boxer t-too… K-Kenny" I babbled, handing him the pair. Kendall saw me, noticing my nervousness and blushing, making me blush too. Kendall put down the boxer and got closer to me._

_"Carlos…" He whispered on my ear, making me shiver. "Are you alright? You look like a tomato."_

_"Y-Yeah…" I felt my nose ready to bleed "I-It's just that…" I swallowed and took a long breath before continuing. "That I haven't seen you… n-naked, since you and I got together."_

_"Oh..." I felt his warm hands on my chest. "So that's what it was." I almost screamed when I noticed that Kendall started to unzip the buttons of my shirt. "You know, Carlos," he said before that I could even talk, "I haven't seen you naked, neither." He ended with the last button, helping me to drop my shirt. Now his hands came down slowly, until they reached my belt._

_"I-I know, Kendall" I was really nervous; I wanted to die! Or scream at least, but something inside of me was convincing me to not do it. Actually, that something was making me enjoy the situation, it was just my nervousness was blocking the sensations. So I closed my eyes and breath normally, letting the pleasure fill my body. When I opened my eyes, my pants were already at my knees, and Kendall was staring at me, a bit worry. "Is everything alright?" I asked, looking him confused._

_"You closed your eyes and didn't say anything when I removed your belt." He explained to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I thought that you didn't want to continue, so I stopped."_

_"I never said to stop." I crashed my lips with his, in a long, passionate kiss. My tongue had the control, dancing crazily inside Kendall's mouth, barely getting stopped by my lover's. My hand started to grab his crotch, making him let out a moan that was quickly silenced by my lips. Kendall grabbed my crotch, a bit nervous; he was scared. I stopped and calmed down a bit. "Kendall… I'm so sorry." I hugged him tight, letting out tears. "I… I don't know what came over me…Sorry!"_

_Kendall just chuckled before kissing me and answer. "I wasn't scared; I was just… Surprised." You're not the only one, Kenny. "I never thought that you were going to be the dominant one... I liked it."_

_"Really?" He nodded. "Heh… Well, I didn't expect it." We started to make out again, with more passion than ever. "Shall we continue?"_

_"I can't think of something better to do." And that was the last sentence that we heard that night, with the exception of 'I love you'._

"Our first time…" I whispered. "Unforgettable."

"Yeah…" I forgot that he was next to me, hugging me tight, and with tears crossing his face. "Now you see it, Carlos?"

"I think so," I said, putting my hand on his hairs, stroking them. "Our planned dates were just the introduction to our real dates. Our real, love-filled and passionate dates."

"Exactly, my Carlitos," he said, kissing my neck softly. "Honestly, I just want to know when we'll have our next date, to see how it will turn."

"Me too." I let a moan escape. "But I also want to have a perfect date, at least once."

"Carlos," Kendall stared at me with sparks in his beautiful eyes. "While you're with me, everything is perfect."

"Aww, Kenny!" I dropped myself on his chest, crying with joy, while he stroked my hairs. "You're totally right; I just need you to make everything perfect." I said before yawning. I was getting sleepy but Kendall didn't seem to care. He continued stroking my hair while I was falling asleep. I was just about to start dreaming when I heard his beautiful voice whispering to me.

_"Have a nice dream, Carlos… And I hope you dream about me tonight."_

You can be sure of that, Kendall. You can be totally sure of that.

_Fin_

* * *

I really hope that you had enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review! I have another one-shot in mind, and your comments really give me inspiration.


End file.
